


Vamos a querernos toda la vida

by Batboywonder3



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alvaro needs to get up and do stuff, Fluff, M/M, Paulo wants to lay in bed all day, just good old fluff, shirtless Paulo, so fluff happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batboywonder3/pseuds/Batboywonder3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shh shhh, don’t ask that” Paulo placed one of his fingers above Alvaro’s mouth, so he could shut the spaniard up. “Lets just stay like this, okay? okay” he answered himself, they were both happy and warm between each other’s arms, why would Alvaro want to break that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vamos a querernos toda la vida

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really small, but I find it hard to translate every fic I write, so let's hope my english is getting better so you can have more fics.
> 
> Don't forget to comment if you enjoy it 
> 
> As usual constructive criticism is more than welcome.

The first thing Paulo does is to sigh, he can feel how his mind is coming to senses again, he’s awake now, or at least he’s getting there, the boy looked at his right side to find the source of his awakening, a small sun ray was peeking at the window, he sighed again, truth was he didn’t want to be awake right now, he was having nice dreams and Paulo couldn’t remember the last time he slept that good, of course there was a reason on why this boy was in such a good mood, the reason? a handsome spaniard sleeping at his side. 

He turned around to see Alvaro waking up too, or at least it looked like that, it was hard to tell since the older one had his eyes closed, Paulo couldn’t resist the urge of caressing the other’s hair so he did it while Alvaro came to life. 

“Hey” Paulo whispered, everything was so calm and he didn’t want to be the one who interrupted the peace. 

“Buongiorno” Alvaro’s eyes were still closed, as if he refused to wake up, and who could blame him? they were both so comfortable like that. “What time is it?” he sounded sleepy, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know the time, because knowing the time would lead to waking up because he had some errands to run. 

“Shh shhh, don’t ask that” Paulo placed one of his fingers above Alvaro’s mouth, so he could shut the spaniard up. “Lets just stay like this, okay? okay” he answered himself, they were both happy and warm between each other’s arms, why would Alvaro want to break that? 

Alvaro couldn’t contain a small giggle, Paulo could be really cute sometimes, well most of the times actually. 

“Pao I have things to do, this might be your day off, but I’m not that lucky” Alvaro now regretted having a contract with Adidas, he had to appear in a new commercial and that was getting in the way right now. 

“You don’t mean any of that Alvaro” the Argentinean got closer to Alvaro. 

“No I don’t” he confessed. “but that doesn’t mean its not true, come on lets get up” Morata tried to get up, tried is the key word since from the moment he made a move to sit up, Paulo grabbed his arm and pulled him back, leaving him no room for movement since they were face to face.

“Please Alvaro, just a couple more minutes, lets just stay like this” Paulo begged, and how could Alvaro say no to those adorable puppy eyes of his? defeated Alvaro sighed as he grabbed the smaller one’s waist. 

“Just a couple of minutes okay? okay” he mocked Paulo. 

“Lets stay in bed today, yes?” Paulo got closer, the more he got closer the more he lowered his voice, he was barely whispering when he reached Alvaro’s lips. “Vamos a querernos todo el día” the argentinean wasn’t kissing him yet, and that made Alvaro feel a little desperate, in revenge he continued talking. 

“Venga Pao, we’re just going to be apart for a couple of hours, and I really have to go right now” damn Adidas and their commercials, it was weird because the more time he spent with Paulo, the more he wanted to be with him, it was as if he wanted him around all the time, and when they were apart, Alvaro actually counted the hours so he could met him again. 

Paulo didn’t even bother with an answer, his solution to Alvaro’s talking was to end the distance between their lips and to finally kiss this teammate, and just like that Alvaro was lost into the other one’s lips, once Paulo started kissing him it was like nothing else existed in the world, just him and Paulo’s lips, the boy had the most delicious lips Alvaro has ever tasted in his whole life, and he liked to think he had some experience in the area. 

Alvaro moaned into the kiss as he felt Paulo’s tongue caressing softly his lips, really this boy was driving him crazy, and no matter how hard he wanted to deepen the kiss, he knew that would bring nothing good, it was really hard to control himself around a shirtless Dybala, really someone should reward him for his self-control, this was not easy at all, thankfully he found a way out when Paulo broke the kiss so he could breathe, that’s when Alvaro got his chance, he got up as fast as he could and ran to the bathroom, he had to take the fastest shower ever.

“Hey that’s cheating!!” he heard Paulo scream from the room, but he couldn’t respond, he had things to do. 

 

——————

After his 10 minute shower he was ready to change into some nice clothes, he had about 10 minutes until his manager called him to ask where the fuck he was, so he still had time. Just about he was entering his room he heard Paulo cry from his bed. 

“It isn’t fair! I just want to stay here with you all day” he could see how much Paulo wanted him to stay since the argentinean was still in boxers and buried deep down Alvaro’s really comfortable bed, and the spaniard couldn’t deny that was some sight. 

“I know you do Pao, but I have things to do” he said as he grabbed clean clothes from his closet, he dressed as quickly as he could so he could face the boy laying on his bed. “But hey, that doesn’t mean you can’t stay here” he was hoping it didn’t sound needy, because he really wanted Paulo to stay, the idea of returning to him at the end of the day was quite inspiring. 

Paulo sat up in the bed, looking at Alvaro with a big smile and huge eyes. 

“Really? I can stay?” he asked surprised, like he didn’t believe the fact that Alvaro wanted to spend more time with him 

“Si” Morata walked over the bed and bended so he could kiss Paulo, and he could actually feel Paulo’s smile against his lips. “I’ll try to—“ Alvaro was interrupted by his cellphone, and he assumed it was his manager calling to ask why he wasn’t at the shooting, that was his cue to leave, so with one final kiss he left Paulo at his bed. 

“Have a nice day then, I’ll wait right here” Paulo smiled at him, and Alvaro smiled back, he wanted to say a lot of cheesy things, but he decided agains it, he knew Paulo and he would make fun of him later, so he just waved goodbye and blowed a kiss. 

“Adios guapo” was the last thing he heard before heading to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Vamos a querernos todo el día - Lets love each other all day long
> 
> Trust me it sounds better in spanish 
> 
> My tumblr is bat-boywonder.tumblr.com, if someone wants to ask something that's where you'll find me.


End file.
